baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Watcher's Keep Machine of Lum the Mad
The Machine of Lum the Mad Level is the 4th level of Watcher's Keep, it has two large subareas, Illithid Encampment and Githyanki Encampment. Guide * When you arrive on the this level, you will be met by Carston the mage. He is trapped inside a machine which allows him to summon any creature he wants, yet he is invulnerable to its attacks. * Go to the northeast corner of the area and defeat the two Magic Golems. You need to use non-magical weapons against them to cause them harm. Take the Blue Oil from the pool. * From the center chamber, go north to the Illithid Encampment. * Take the two Illithid Rod pieces from this area and they will merge into a single key. The first part is in the southern chamber and the second is in the northwest chamber. Use the key to enter the west chamber and take the Red Oil from the pool. Two Vampiric Illithids will jump out of the their coffins and attack you. * Return to the center chamber of the 4th level and go south to the Githyanki Encampment. * Take the Flint and Tinder from one of the chests in the first room. * Defeat the Captain in the room with the Dragon's Head and take the Purple Oil from the pool in the center of the room. To the southeast is Saladrex's cavern. He is a Red Dragon who can give you some useful information about the level if you listen to him. * Return again to the main area of the 4th level and go to the south room with the six torches. Light the torches as is shown in this diagram to open the big doors: * Defeat Rock and Garock in the next room and take the Crystal Mallet from one of the safes. * Click on the glass case surrounding Carston in the Machine of Lum the Mad. Hit it with the Crystal Mallet six times to break it. Carston will beg you to spare his life and will give you his journal. * Click on the Machine of Lum the Mad to operate it. Push the triangular button, turn the red wheel, and pull the medium lever to activate the portal to the next level. Throughout Watcher's Keep, you can find notes written by Lum the Mad that will give you clues to other useful combinations. Creatures Enemies Treasure T1 T2 T3 T4 * Blue Oil T5 T6 T7 Rock and Garock * Axe of the Unyielding +3 T8 Machine of Lum the Mad Carston, a mage who explored the place with his apprentices about ten years ago, is imprisoned in the machine, which grants him eternal life, but he can't get out of it and the machine is immobile. It has nine different levers and buttons, which means there are 174 different combinations in total. "Handwritten Notes" bearing valid combinations for the machine are hidden throughout the first four levels of Watcher's Keep. The glass can only be broken by the Crystal Mallet. All other combinations, or reusing successful combinations, will randomly result into one of ten effects, most of which affect only the character interacting with the machine. These effects are: See also * Watcher's Keep Walkthrough External links * Sources & references * Baldur's Gate II section at Mike's RPG Center Category:Dungeons Category:Watcher's Keep